SG1 Goes Crazy
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Sam and Jack have the time of their lives when SG-1 goes to an amusement park.


TITLE: SG-1 Goes Crazy!

AUTHOR: Lara V

E-MAIL: Lara_

RATING: PG-13(to be on the safe side)

SUMMARY: Sam and Jack have the time of their lives when SG-1 goes to an amusement park.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and it's characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret Productions and Showtime. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others. I also do not own the songs features in this story. The songs are owned to Destiny's Child. I just borrowed them.

AUTHORS NOTES: Many thankyous for my beta-reader, Katie!!!!!! Oh and yeees they are out of character. This is written just in some good fun :)

* * *

*Jack*

Today we went to P3X-7…5, err no 1…oh for cryin' out loud, a planet, with very friendly people. Nothing to see actually. Daniel was thrilled…he found some rocks. Yup, he was a happy camper.

But I wasn't…I mean Carter was there, I had some jokes with her, she laughed at them but it just wasn't enough to get me through these days. I still miss Charlie terribly.

You know he was not a talking man, certainly not about his feelings. Or lack of. But Carter. Yeah, she'd understand. She always seemed to.

Maybe I should give her a call?

Maybe I should that after I get myself a beer.

Wimp.

*Sam*

Today we went to P3X-725, quite an interesting planet…for Daniel. I found it much more interesting to laugh with the Colonel.

The Colonel. Jack O'Neill. Something's wrong with him, even Teal'c noticed. Daniel suggested we should all go to an amusement park. Was he kidding? Go out, grab a beer, sure. But an amusement park? Well, I guess the ridiculousness of it would lighten the mood and we do have two days off.

I feel a smile creeping on my face as I make my way to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Wow Sam, you are in need of some sleep. The tired look and tousled hair screaming back. Moving to the shower stall, I reach in and turn on the water. Quickly discarding of my filthy clothes, I step in and shiver at the change of temperature. I close my eyes and sigh as the warm water beads against my skin. God, that feels good.

Less than a minute had passed as I start thinking about ways to lift Jack's melancholy mood. There were a few that came to mind. Excited, I quickly step from the shower, wrap a thick terrycloth towel around me and run to the bedroom feeling the soft carpet under my feet. Time to make a phone call.

~*~

"Hello?" Sam had to laugh at the familiar albeit suspicious voice.

"Hi, Colonel! It's me."

"Carter! Hi! What's the occasion?"

Sam's enthusiasm grew as she heard the obvious smile in his voice. "Well, I wanted to ask if you're interested to go with us to an amusement park tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Sure."

"Great! It's gonna be fun."

"Fun…."

There was something in his voice. Pain perhaps.

"Yeah ok Carter. Daniel coming too?"

Sam frowned at his question. "Yeah and Teal'c. Why?"

A snort was heard. "Last time I went with Daniel to an amusement park, he decorated my car by throwing up all the way home."

Sam laughed. "Good to know. I'm going to pick them up and then we'll be at your place at 08.00."

"Ok, but let's take my truck. Don't want to mess up your car."

She laughed. "Ok, see you tomorrow Sir."

"Tomorrow, Sam."

The dial tone beeped insistently in her ear. Sam? Wow and the way he said it. Girl get a grip. She turned and went to the TV to watch "The X-Files". Hopefully one day she would have the same relationship Mulder and Scully have.

* The next morning at Jack's place *

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

No way that was Carter, Jack thought. She's very punctual, this was way too early. He looked through his peeping hole and his heart stopped. After all those years, he was still surprised to see her.

He opened the door and smiled at the woman in front of him. "Hi, mom. Long time no see." Well a year to be exact.

"Hello, my boy. Can I come in or do I have to stand here all day?"

He rolled his eyes. Jack looked at the woman in front of him. She was tall, thin, had brown eyes and graying hair. "Yeah, sorry. Come in and have a seat."

His mom went to the living room and seated herself on a chair leaving the couch for him.

"So, because I didn't hear from you for a VERY long time, I thought to myself 'Why not visit him myself?'"

Jack sighed. "Mom, it's just that…well I've been very busy the last few months."

His mother eyed him and shook her head. "That's so typical for this time! Nobody's got time anymore, especially not for their poor mothers, for all you know I could have been deadly sick. Or maybe you were very sick!"

Jack shrugged. "I don't have time to be sick." He looked from his mother to the door. Carter where are you? I really need help right now.

Trrrrrrrrr

Jack let out a heavy sigh. God bless you, Sam. "Come on in, Carter! The door's open."

He watched her enter the room, she was beautiful. Yeah, well when was she not. She was wearing black pants that accentuated her long legs, on top she wore a light blue shirt that really brought out her pacific blue eyes. He also noticed she wore the amulet he gave her for her previous birthday.

Sam smiled at Jack. "Sorry, I'm late, Teal…oh, hi ma'am." She looked at the attractive graying woman. She shot a questioning look at her commanding officer.

"Jack, honey, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. My, my what a beauty!"

Jack could just slap himself and the words 'Oh for cryin' out loud' came to mind. But she's got one thing right; Sam's a real beauty. "Mom, she…"

Sam immediately understood the situation he was in and decided to play along. "Yeah, Jack…shouldn't you introduce us?" She gave him a wolfish smile, walked over and settled herself next to him, snuggling VERY close.

"Err, Sam…this is my mom. Mom, Samantha Carter." While saying this he laid his arm around her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Your son's a good man." Now, she knew whom Jack got his good looks from. They both had those chocolate brown eyes and were both attractive.

Jack's mother smiled, that was a good sign. "Oh, for cryin' out loud, call me mom."

Sam laughed. "Mom." She turned her head and whispered to Jack: "that's whom you got it from."

Jack laughed with her.

"Well, tell me Samantha, how did you two met? You two look really smitten together."

Jack could just kill himself or his mom. Poor Sam. "Err…that's a long story, but mom, we were going to an amusement park…actually right now."

Jack's mother smiled and winked at him. "Oh, I get the hint, well I probably should go. Have fun guys. Bye honey, bye Samantha. Really nice to meet you." With that she left.

When she was out of the door, Sam started to laugh and Jack groaned. "So that was mom. Nice lady."

Jack remembered he still had his arm around her and pulled it away. He looked at her. "Thanks you're an angel, you don't know what this means to me."

Sam patted his leg and smiled. "It's nothing. You were kinda sweet and I know these encounters can get very weird."

They both stood up and walked to the front door.

"Hey Carter? Sweetie?" He frowned adorably.

Sam laughed and looked at him. She knew she didn't need to hide anything from him. "Yeah, you are sweet."

Jack smiled at her while locking the front door. "I ALWAYS knew I was sweet, kind, funny, handsome…I'll remember that until I'm dead."

They both walked to Jack's car where Daniel and Teal'c were already seated in the backseat. Jack wondered how they got there and then he remembered he never locked his car. He turned to Sam again pushing it a little farther. "Oh, and did I already mention funny?"

Sam laughed at his flirtations. "You know what? If you keep going like that it'll be a lot sooner than you think."

Jack frowned at her. "What will?"

Sam opened the passenger's side door and smiled at him over the car. "Your death."

They both smirked, stepping in the car.

"Hi guys."

"Good morning, Jack. Who was that?"

Sam looked back at Daniel. "His mother. Really nice lady, you should meet her."

Jack snorted. "Oh, no. Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Daniel quipped.

Jack smiled. Danny was learning. And of they went.

* After 30 minutes *

It was all quiet in the car. Teal'c was meditating…don't ask. Daniel appeared to be sleeping and Sam was looking outside the window with just a hint of a smile on her face. Jack quickly concentrated back on the road ahead.

"Do you guys think I'm fat in men's standards?"

Jack glanced at Daniel in his rear mirror and raised his eyebrows.

Sam sighed. "No, you're not. There's nothing wrong with your body, it's fine."

"Sam, you know a quick way to loose some weight?" Daniel's question surprised Sam. "Yeah, you lose almost 300 grams by one little number."

Daniel frowned. "One little number?"

Sam blushed, Jack smiled while he looked at Sam. She noticed and blushed even more. "Err…making out, doing it, do the wacky, bond,…"

Jack helped her. "SEX, Daniel, or do I have to demonstrate it?"

Daniel grinned. "Yeah."

Jack rolled his eyes while looking at Sam.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud." They both said. Immediately they burst out laughing.

After a while the laughter died down. Jack began to think. What if he demonstrated it. He smirked already seeing an image of Sam and him demonstrating with Daniel's mouth hanging wide open.

"Say Daniel, what about a whiskey cure?" He suggested. "It aided me. I lost 5 kilo…and my license."

Daniel mumbled something and Sam laughed again. Boy, were they having a good time.

"Sir-"

"Ah-ah! Just Jack. I'm not your CO at the moment so no sir-ing, Carter."

"Oh, no. Just Sam. Unless you want me to call you O'Neill."

He smirked. "So you were asking something?"

Sam looked at him, frowned but then remembered. "Oh, yeah. Do you mind if I put a CD in?"

"No, not at all. But no hard rock or Helmut Lotti, or Barry White or…you get the picture."

Sam took a CD out of her bag and put it in. Music was heard through the entire car. Jack even liked the music and watched Sam sing with much amusement.

"ALL THE WOMEN WHO ARE INDEPENDENT

THROW YOUR HANDS UP AT ME,…

GIRL I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD GET DOWN LIKE THAT

CHARLIE, HOW YOU ANGELS GET DOWN LIKE THAT."

"Hey would you mind?! I'm trying to sleep here!!" came the angry voice from the back.

"Go back to sleep, Daniel." Jack called over his shoulder.

Sam flipped to the next song and continued singing.

"CAN YOU PAY MY BILLS?

DO YOU PAY MY TELEPHONE BILLS?

DO YOU PAY MY AUTOMO' BILLS?

…

YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING TYPE O'BROTHER

SILLY ME, WHY HAVEN'T I FOUND ANOTHER?"

The music faded and the ensuing silence was broken only by Daniel's soft snoring. Damn, he must be really tired. Jack looked curiously at Sam inspecting his car. "Well, there's a big truth in that song."

Sam snorted. "And not in the previous one?"

"No don't get me wrong. Women can be independent but you just can't get rid off those bills.

Sam got cocky and opened the glove box to see what's inside. "Wow, speaking of bills, I can't believe this! "Sam eyed him.

"I…"

She looked back at the bills. "1998, 1992, 1995, 2000,…Jack?!" Sam looked back at him for an explanation.

Jack tried to give her his best angelic face. "Let's just say being in the air force does have its advantages."

"You cheat!!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Wowowowow, run that by me again."

"What?"

"The last part."

"Err…you're right."

"Finally, oh God, that feels good."

"Huh? What did I miss?" came the sleepy voice from Daniel.

"Go back to sleep, Daniel," both Sam and Jack yelled , again they laughed.

"Colonel O'Neill, what is the purpose of these buildings?" Teal'c asked.

Jack frowned. "You mean churches?"

"Yes"

"Well, some people go there to pray."

"Pray?"

"Err…talk to their God. Some say it's the father of Jesus."

"Jesus?"

"God, Teal'c can't you use a sentence with more than one word?"

"I can."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud."

Ten minuted later they arrived at the amusement park.

"Rise and shine, Daniel, we're here."

Daniel opened his eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll rise but I refuse to shine."

Then suddenly there was a sound of someone hitting his brakes very hard.

Jack stepped hard on his brake in return, almost crashing against an other car. The driver of the other car stuck up his finger in a rude gesture. "Jesus, I didn't even hit him."

"Didn't you see the guy?"

"No, you?"

"Of course you could see him from miles away, maybe you need glasses, Jack." He noticed her concerned tone with amusement.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyes the only thing I don't see are parking places."

* After five minutes *

"Finally, what is this place? Get a million if you park here?"

Sam laughed.

"Ok, campers, let's get out and stretch our old, stiff legs." Jack opened the door.

Daniel raised his finger. "Err…Jack you're the only one here with old cr…"

Jack stuck his head back in the car. "Daniel…DON'T even go there, just…DON'T." Jack slammed the door shut and walked around the car to open Sam's door and took her waited hand to help her out.

She smiled at him. "Why, thank you…sweetie."

Jack laughed at her adorable tone. He REALLY liked her like this, and he was just getting started.

Today he was going to say it to her. He couldn't take it anymore, being this close to her and unable to reach. Or touch her like a loved one. He knew she felt the same way. That she had told while being questioned at the Zatarc thingie.

The only thing he needed was the perfect timing.

He snapped back to reality because of Sam pulling on his arm to get his attention.

"Oh, okay camper, let's go." He left with Sam, but she started to laugh.

"Aren't you forgetting some people?"

Jack slapped himself on his forehead. Oops, that was a mistake. He walked back to the car and opened his door to let Teal'c and Daniel out of it. "Sorry, guys." He smiled, feeling foolish.

Daniel patted his back and laughed. " We understand, we all know you're getting a little older."

Jack looked at him with a dead glare. "If these are the jokes of the young generation…when I was young…"

"And THAT was a long time ago."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…well, where was I…oh yeah, we laughed with really funny things like…" Jack stumbled over a loose stone and fell flat faced on the ground.

"Like that…wahahahahaha." Daniel rolled on the ground from laughing. But he immediately stood up, not wanting to cause a scene.

Sam on the other hand was immediately at Jack's side and her hands were all over him. "Jack…are you all right?"

Jack stood up with the help of Sam while she put her arm around his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, someone …I refuse to name…could really learn from you." He shot Daniel an 'eat shit and die' look.

When Daniel calmed down they went to get the tickets for the park entry.

* At the booth *

" Good morning, ma'am. Can I help you?" asked a young teenager at the locket.

"Yes, four tickets, please." Sam said.

The ticket boy winked at her. "My, my. Going out with the whole harem, huh?!"

Sam's expression dropped. "Excuse me?"

The guy pointed at Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Oh they are my friends."

"Sure , they all say that."

Sam was getting really embarrassed, did he really think she did it with…but then she felt someone taking her hand, she knew that hand, Jack, he must have felt her embarrassment.

"Excuse me? This is MY wife! They are our friends! Understood? Insult my wife again and I'll beat you so hard, that your grandchildren will still feel it. Got it, bucko?" Jack looked at him with one of his 'look at me and I'll make you walk funny' looks.

The boy quickly gave Sam her tickets and didn't even look at her.

Jack and Sam turned, and walked to the entrance, Daniel and Teal'c in their footsteps. What Jack didn't notice, but Sam did, was that he still held her hand in his.

Sam smiled and squeezed his hand, he turned his head to her. "Thanks, Jack, now you're an angel."

Jack smiled back at her and tried to pull his hand away thinking Sam wasn't comfortable with it.

But Sam squeezed harder. "No, I… it's fine." She smiled to prove her point.

This was a good sign thought Jack. She let's me hold her hand and in front of Daniel and Teal'c. It was as if she was making a statement to them and well that totally surprised him.

Jack stopped and turned his head to Daniel and Teal'c. "Remember to stay close with me at ALL times. I don't want you to get lost…again. So if it does happen, we'll meet here at 14.00 hours."

Daniel snorted. "Jack, I'm not a child. This will never happen." Daniel walked by them.

* 5 minutes later *

"Sam, where's Daniel?" He and Sam looked around.

"I don't see him, nor Teal'c for that matter."

Jack shrugged. "Well, they'll have a good time…and so are we, right?"

Sam grinned at him and squeezed his hand she was still holding.

They walked together to a roller coaster. Sam looked at Jack and he was smiling. God, she loved this man. It felt right. Even holding hands. If felt so good. Maybe it was time to let him know, she wanted it out of the room. It could just as well be a bad call but she knew her instincts. Especially with Jack.

"Oh, the wooden boats. Can we go there?"

Jack smiled. "Oh, sure."

* At the wooden boats *

"Can I sit behind you?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'll be wet for the both of us." He grinned at her.

No Jack, you're wrong, she thought, I like being wet but I have other plans.

The little boat arrived and stopped in front of them.

"After, you." Jack said with a gesture of his hand.

Sam settled herself and felt the hard plastic of the boat against her back. Jack quickly maneuvered himself in front of her because the boat was already starting its course. It began its journey up, so that Jack had to lean against Sam for support. But he pulled himself a little more forward with his strong arms, so he wouldn't lean his full weight against her.

But Sam had other plans with him. When the little boat tiltled straight to ready itself for the fast decent, she placed her arms around him and pulled him close to her. She felt his muscles tighten but when she felt him relax, she rested her head against his back as it also shielded her from the incoming splashing water.

After the ride they quickly ran to the exit but Sam stopped to look at him. "Poor thing, you're all wet."

"Soaked would be a better word." He took the now wet jacket off and handed it to Sam whom carefully placed it back into her plastic bag. Jack wondered what other stuff she carried along.

She took his hand and pulled him to the next attraction. Sam answered his questioning look. "Fun house."

"Ah." Was all he said.

They entered together and suddenly a net fell over Jack's head surprising him. He gasped.

"Something wrong?" Sam giggled.

Jack got the net off his head. "So what else is going to befall us in here?" There was an obvious glint in his eyes.

"Who's to know?" Sam said while taking his arm. "No, one knows what terror lies in the accursed halls of the Fun House." When she said it, she found herself looking at her reflection in a warp mirror and started laughing. Jack joined her. "You look…small."

Sam giggled and moved, pointing at his own reflection. "And you look fat!"

Jack continued to laugh at loud. "So this is what I'm going to look like when I'm ninety years old."

Sam moved to his mirror and laughed at the shape the mirror made of her body. "Maybe you'll still have the same body you have now."

Jack grinned at her. "Yeah, right and I'm Romeo."

Sam playfully slapped him on the arm and laughed while he reached out at her and started tickling her sides. She clutched her arm against her stomach, trying to pry his hands away from her sides but failed miserably. Her uncontrolled laughter had the same effect on Jack. "This is the best laugh I ever had!" She said still dodging his hands and bumping into him.

"Sure you have," he said still teasing her. "Every time I make stupid jokes about Daniel's rocks."

"Artifa…arti-."

"Come on, Sam, you can say it. Repeat after me: ROCKS."

She was hunched over on the ground, holding her sides as tears welled up in her eyes, her laughter heard throughout the funhouse.

"Are you finished yet?" He laughed and shook her head, helping her up off the ground. "Come on let's go."

They walked through an arched doorway into a warm glowing red room. There was a boat waiting in front of them. "What's this?" Jack asked her. "Are they going to drown us now?"

"Tunnel of Love." Sam said.

"Tunnel of Love?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

Sam grinned and gave him a little push. "Just…get in the boat."

As they settled down, the boat jerked to life. Sam looked up at the walls of the cave; they were dark red with hearts on them. She found it quite peaceful how the boat rocked them slowly. She turned her head to look at Jack who was seated behind her, his hand softly on her knee.

He smiled back at her and she felt an overwhelming need to touch him but instead looked at the water again and leaned back against him.

Jack felt her lean against him and he placed his arms around her, hugging her to him. He probably shouldn't be doing this but it was more then his instincts kicking in. This was right.

"Jack?" She turned in his arms and gazed up into his eyes as great scenes of love and passion enfolded around them in the tunnel. He gazed back and softly touched her cheek, searching her eyes.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head against his hand. The gesture so lovingly. She wasn't used seeing this level of intimacy with Jack. He had these walls around him. Maybe they were starting to crumble.

Sam opened her eyes and gave his hand a soft kiss as she leaned back against his chest, placing her arms on top of his still encircled around her waist.

The boat ride ended and Sam climbed out of the boat, helping Jack out of it. They walked hand in hand into bright daylight, hearing the sounds of the amusement park.

"Look." Sam pointed. "Isn't that Daniel?"

Jack looked at the direction she was pointing. Daniel was sitting in the roller coaster right in front of them.

"Oh, no." Jack said.

"What?" Sam asked worriedly.

Jack looked at Daniel getting ready for the wild ride upside down. "Daniel, roller coasters, decorating my car…again."

Sam grinned. "Oh, not good."

They both tilted their heads to look at the rails traveling in a loop above them. As they started to leave they stopped dead in their tracks.

"JAAAAAAAAACK! SAAAAAAAM! Loooooooooook aaaaaaaaaat meeeeeee!"

Jack and Sam could only wave at Daniel. "Sweet."

Sam smiled. They waited for Daniel and Teal'c and spend the rest of the day together laughing and joking. Sometimes Sam and Jack would walk hand in hand, or sit really close together or placing hands on knees. Just to be close.

They all had a wonderful day.

* On the way back home *

It was Sam's turn to drive. Daniel was asleep, thank god. Jack looked around but kept glancing at the woman sitting beside him but decided in his dreams he could see more of her and he fell asleep.

* At Jack's place *

"Jack, wake up, we're home." Sam said gently tugging on his shirt.

Jack smiled but didn't open his eyes. "Get Daniel and Teal'c home first."

"I already did."

Jack opened his eyes. "Oh, well, time to get out and get in my bed…sofa, whatever."

Sam felt disappointed. She wanted this day to end a little more different then him sleeping alone on his couch and she alone at her house. Not that she had anything incriminating at mind but she wanted this day to end special. She had to come up with something quickly. "Jack, err…I've got a problem, they're painting my apartment and well, can I…"

"You can."

Sam smiled. That was quick. "Thanks."

* Inside *

"So, there I was, standing in my underwear and everyone looking at me…go figure." Jack told Sam.

The laughter died down and it grew silent again. They were sitting next to each other on the sofa. Jack looked at her longingly and Sam felt goose bumps as she searched those eyes.

Sam closed the distance and her lips pressed gently against his, her hand slid to his upper arm gently squeezing it as she felt Jack's arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Their lips parted and tongues danced together searching the other. After a long luscious moment, they softly parted and took deep breaths. Sam leaned her forehead against his.

Jack closed his eyes. "I didn't plan this." His hand softly rubbed her lower back.

"You sorry?" Sam asked, fear of being rejected clearly audible.

His eyes opened, he pulled back and he gazed back into hers. "No. Not at all."

Her eyes showed so much love that he felt his walls crumble, one by one. His fingers traveled over her face, softly touching, stopping at her lips. "I want you so badly it hurts. But I care too much for you to rush you into this."

Sam's eyes welled up with tears. "I know but I need you. I know I kept my feelings distant but I love you. I really do." A single tear traveled down her cheek.

Jack brushed it way. "I love you too, Sam." He whispered. He pulled her close to him, she wrapped her arms around him. They hushed each other as Jack rubbed her back and whispered words of love in her ear. Also a promise of taking care of her, of working a way around the regulations. That he promised.

Jack shifted and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her again. She rested her head against him. "It's late." But neither wanted to let go of the other.

"I want to stay here." Sam said, there was no arguing.

"Sure, you can use the bed."

"No, here with you."

Jack took a moment to let this one sink in. "Ya sure?"

"I was before and still am. I trust you Jack and as long as we don't rush into things I think I'll be fine."

Jack nodded and smiled. He shifted and pulled her with him, guiding her so she was laying half on top of him. Legs and arms mingled together. Her head rested on his chest, her hips against his. He kissed the top of her head and they hugged each other tightly.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Jack."

The two lovers fell peacefully asleep. Dreaming about each other and about their future together.

END

11


End file.
